


Peace

by igi_pigi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igi_pigi/pseuds/igi_pigi
Summary: When the morning after isn't exactly the morning after - it isn't morning, and he has been literally only just sleeping since his return 2 days ago.[Continues from when Thor returns to Midgard at the very end of Thor2.]For Day 1 of Fosterson Week - 'Post Thor2'





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a cutesy drabble, which got out of hand. And I'm a little short on time right now. So I divided it into chapters, so that I get to post some of it at least.

Jane opens her eyes, slowly, lazily waking up from sleep, and there he is - right in front of her, in her bed - sleeping peacefully, looking angelic!

And her breath catches in her throat.

She thinks, for a second, that she is dreaming. Most of her dreams involve this particular scenario anyway. But she can feel his hand on her waist, firm and ever so possessive (even in his sleep!).

Both are naked, on their sides and facing each other, the blanket covering them. Thor's face is just inches away from her, illuminated by the moonlight seeping through the windows. He is very much real. He is here. This isn't a dream. She finally lets herself breathe.

He had returned this morning, returned for real, returned for her - like he promised. She genuinely can't remember the last time she was this happy. He returned _for_ her.

They kissed, embraced, kissed some more (while the others rushed out), hastily stumbled to her bedroom, and after what she can easily say was the best sex she has ever had (and that is all she is going to reveal, no matter how much Darcy begs), they simply stayed in the bed, neither wanting to leave the intimacy.

She must have fallen asleep sometime later, and isn't a least bit surprised about it - she is just a tiny human and he is the God of Fertility! Of course she was blissfully exhausted.

But now, upon waking up, she is surprised that he slept too. He actually fell asleep in her small, uncomfortable bed. And he looks so at peace as well. Chest rising and falling calmly, breathing even, features all relaxed - all she can really do is stare at his beautiful face in awe.

Without thinking, she pushes herself forward and plants a soft kiss on his lips, lingering for a moment before backing away. She still can't believe they did it. She had waited so long for it. She must've thought of a million scenarios of their first time together - but none were this beautiful.

She brings her hand to brush his hair away from his face and strokes his beard. She likes how his beard is now - not too heavy or too light. Suits him well.

All she wants is to stay in bed with him, but she has got to get up at some point. Having a Norse God boyfriend doesn't change any of your basic responsibilities, sadly.

Jane readjusts the blanket on Thor, moves his heavy hand from her waist, and gets up gingerly, realising that she is a little sore! She can't help but blush like a little school girl at that.

She finds her tank top from the mess of clothes on the floor, pulls out the pyjama bottoms from the cupboard and puts them on - and gets to work.

She gathers up his surprisingly light armor from the floor and sets it on the sofa near the bed. She checks her mails and finds a certain Phil Coulsen's string of mails and texts asking "is he back", "for real" and "is he going to stay". She ignores them.

It's dinner time - more or less, and she expects Thor to wake up anytime now, so she decides to make something to eat first.

But he doesn't wake up. At all. Even when it's past midnight, he is still blissfully asleep. Jane puts her palm on his forehead and though he may be warm, his temperature is normal. Neither does he look to be in any sort of discomfort. He is just sleeping.

She can't do much anyhow, so she decides to leave him be. He'll wake up on his own, he needs his rest.

As she is about to leave, she notices him kick the footboard of the bed, albeit casually. He does it again, and again, still asleep. Now, the footboard is barely an inch taller than the mattress - but that was never a problem for her. She never even gave any thought to it. But now, even a millimeter high would nudge at her tall boyfriend's feet, no matter how he sleeps.

He pushes himself upwards to get some room, and rams his head on the headboard! He only groans a little in response, putting his hand on his head, and settles back into sleep. Oh god!

She first rubs his head, then quickly grabs one of the smaller pillows he isn't using and diligently lifts his feet to place it underneath. That should smoothen things out. He instantly flexes his feet out and visibly relaxes. Jane sighs in relief, and rubs his head some more before leaving.

She spends the rest of the night eating and working on the Convergence theory reports, coming back to bed much later. Thor has kicked the pillow away and rested his feet above the footboard, a different angle but still not comfortable enough. He'll sprain his ankle if he stays like that. She picks up the pillow and settles it under his feet again.

He was lying on his back, but instinctively turns on his side as soon as she gets under the sheets. He hooks his arm around her stomach and swiftly pulls her to him, languidly kissing her shoulder. Does he know it's her, or is that his reaction to anyone who would get into his bed? But who would dare get into the Prince's bed, back there on Asgard? He has to know it's her! Of course he knows it's his Jane!

She hugs him tight, and wants to fall asleep just like that. But having woken up just a few hours ago from a sating nap, she feels the farthest from somnolence right now. So she stays awake, tracing every line, curve, cut and scar on his body - committing it to memory. He has a few faint scars, none deep enough. Interesting.

She has her fingers down on one of his abdomen scars when his hand suddenly grabs her wrist. She looks up, startled. His eyes are moving rapidly under closed eyelids. And his grip on her wrist is tightening by the second, his other hand balled up in a fist. He's having a bad dream.

He turns on his back, pulling her over with him, slowly shaking his head and whimpering, his breathing ragged.

"Thor! Thor... you're... hurting me... Thor?" She calls for him but he doesn't wake up, still squirming in his turmoil. She'll have to do something on her own.

Jane twists her trapped hand to stroke his wrist and forearm as best as she can. And brings up her free hand to cautiously reach out and touch his sweaty forehead. She tentatively pets his head and then caresses it gently, hoping it would help with his nightmare.

She can hear thunder rumbling outside. And she is sure it's him. And she suddenly feels scared. Of him. Of what he is doing.

He is always so gentle and careful and-- so normal with her that she forgot this side of him. Who he is, what he can do - even when unconscious!

Slowly, he relaxes, his grip on her hand loosening. But she doesn't budge. She lets him hold it and continues petting and stroking his forehead, occasionally running her hand through his hair. When his breathing has evened out, she can't hear the thunder anymore and he is truly at peace again, she lets herself loosen up.

She frees her hand, sits back, and finally lets the tears she had been holding back fall. Bruises are already forming on her wrist. He didn't do it on purpose, she knows this. But goddammit, it hurt! He would have broken her hand off had he held it any longer.

A part of her wants to run so far away from him, so he can never touch her like that again. But the other part of her wants to hug him so tight and comfort him in his misery. What horrible dream must that be. He has seen so much death and war - it has got to take a toll.

She decides to take the middle route - she wipes her tears, rushes to the kitchen and dabs on some Olive Oil on the bruises, hoping they would heal before he wakes up. He mustn't see them at any cost. How guilty would he be!

Then she returns back to the bed and lies as far away from him as she can, her back towards him. She could have slept in the other room, but what if something like this happens again? She needs to be there for him.

Sleep does take over this time, but she has never been a deep sleeper, definitely not like this freak. Sometime later in the night, she feels him get closer to her - not pull her to him, but bring himself closer - and she feels her heartbeat fastening at that.

She shouldn't, doesn't want to react like this - but she can't help it. She flinches when he puts his hand on her waist. He buries his face in the crook of her neck, breathing her hair.

He is not going to hurt you, he didn't do it on purpose, he wasn't even awake - she keeps telling herself in an effort to calm down.

Eventually, she does. It's Thor. She does feel safe with him. She knows he will never hurt her. Jane slumps into his embrace, still slightly cautious, and rests her hand atop his, rubbing her thumb on the back of his hand.

She reminds herself of the intimate moments they shared not 24 hours ago. His smile, his voice, saying her name, how sweet and gentle he was, holding her like she is made of glass, eyes for her and only her. Well, these are exactly the kind of thoughts she wants to go to sleep with! She smiles to herself and shuts her eyes close, firmly holding on to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, he wakes up in the next chapter.  
> PS: Olive Oil totally works. It works wonders!


	2. Chapter 2

The next two days were just restless for Jane. She vaguely remembers reading abt a Hindu Mythology God who sleeps for 6 months on end, only waking up for a single day in between. What if Thor...? But he did sleep normally in New Mexico, didn't he? What if he's sick? His sickness wouldn't necessarily mean just raised temperature. She was getting worried as time went on, but she wouldn't dare wake Thor up.

She couldn't leave the house given the circumstances, so she asked Darcy to buy two pairs of tshirts and lowers that would fit him, without revealing what or why - obviously. And she felt so horrible not letting her inside the house when receiving the clothes from her at the door. Because she didn't have answers.

Darcy would have immediately went in where a very naked Norse God has been sleeping for what feels like forever. She would ask why has he been asleep for so long. Worse, she could see the bruises on her hand. She'd think he hurt her. Which, technically he did, but not like that! Jane didn't have answers and it was just too risky to let her in.

So she apologised profusely to the girl and promised her answers later. Much to her surprise, Darcy only asked if everything was okay, pure concern on her face. Jane then realised that her antics looked to be of a hostage being held at gunpoint. And she reassured Darcy that everything was indeed alright.

As for her, she worked on her reports while waiting for Thor to wake up. She made sure to stay in and around the bed as much as possible, leaving only when absolutely necessary. Now she was a bit curious to see him wake up. Having been out for longer than usual (hopefully), what will his reaction be waking up in _her_ bed? Maybe he'll notice that this isn't his room before anything else. Then maybe he'll recognise the scent of her perfume in the pillows and bedsheets. Then he'll look around and know where he is.

It's the third night since Thor's return. Jane stands in her kitchen in a checked shirt and shorts, preparing dinner, when she feels soft, padded steps approaching from behind. Thor's firm arms wrap around her waist before she can even react. She can only gasp in response to the ambush.

"Did I scare you?" He whispers, nuzzling her neck, voice sleepy, as if his normal voice wasn't sexy enough. "My apologies."

She fights through the memories of the mishap from two nights ago and turns around in his arms. "It's just, umm," but loses track at the sight of him. Those electric blue eyes looking down into hers, and the lines under them from sleep, and that little smile! He is wearing one of the lowers from the clothes she'd kept on the bedside table for him, but no shirt.

"Umm, this isn't common for me. I live here alone, you see." she manages to complete.

Thor nods. "But I will suggest that you get used to it." he adds with smirk. He doesn't seem to have any inkling of what he did to her in his sleep. How could he? He was unconscious!

But first things first.

"Wait, are you okay?" She cautiously asks. He looks back, confused. So she points towards the bedroom. "You were out a long time."

"I was?"

"You don't know? I was worried at first that you might be sick or something. But you weren't burning up or anything like that. You were just sleeping. So I--"

"Jane, what are you talking about?" He stops her. "We slept this morning, remember? After..." He doesn't complete the sentence and vaguely gestures with his hand instead, hoping she would understand what he means. She had no idea he could be shy like that. She can only look at him, trying her best to suppress a giggle.

But he looks flustered. "You don't remember?"

"Thor, that was 2 days ago." She lets him know before his male ego takes a hit. "You've been out for 2 whole days! 2 and a half days, to be exact."

He only says, "Oh," with a bemused smile and looks to be pleasantly surprised at the knowledge. That is not the reaction she was expecting.

"That's it? You don't think that's weird?" She asks, then it hits her. "Oh my god, is that common for Asgardians? You people sleep for days?!"

"No!" He stops her again. "Neither am I sick. I overslept, that's it." And there's that smile again, with the look of reminisce. "Though I too am surprised about this. I don't remember the last time I slept so sound, or, slept at all."

He first glances at her, then lowers his head. Jane blinks. Her stupid, uncomfortable bed was his first peaceful sleep in years? Oh god!

But Thor is lost in memories. "It used to be routine for me to sleep for days on end upon returning from battles. To rejuvenate myself." he says in matter if factly way, so she doesn't think of him lazy. "But that was a long time ago. I did not even realise when that habit fell out of practice."

"We'll do something about the bed. It's too small for you!" Jane blurts our before she can stop herself.

"Hmm?" If he is displeased abt her not responding to what he was saying and cutting him off, he doesn't show it. And she wants to smack herself on the head - that was incredibly rude of her! But she couldn't help herself. It was his first good sleep in years! And it could have been so much better had she got a bigger bed.

Better explain him what her obscure reply was abt, but before she can speak, she notices him looking at her wrist with narrowed eyes. Uh oh! She'd purposely worn a full sleeves shirt so that he won't see the now healed but still visible bruises. But she rolled them up for cooking and completely forget abt them because of him grabbing her out of the blue.

"The bed." Jane points towards the bedroom with her other hand. He doesn't look that way at all, instead slowly looks up to meet her gaze, his face unreadable. She continues anyway, "We'll get a bigger one, that fits you alright. Something that is like your own bed back there? I think this would be the opposite of your bed--"

"But I like this one." He stops her yet again. "It's your bed, Jane. You don't have to reorder your things for me."

Okay, he really meant that, if his beautiful smile is anything to go by. He also rubs his hands on her sides, reassuring. What is he?

"Are you sure you're royalty? Because I'm suspicious now!"

He chuckles and then gestures towards the counter behind her. "You're making dinner?"

"Yeah, we commoners have to make our own food. I'm making pasta. I don't know what you like, so I chose the dish of my liking. I hope that's okay?"

"Wonderful! I will go have a bath then. You are very welcome to join, by the way." he winks at her. Jane looks back, dumbfounded. He chuckles again and strokes her jaw, then turns to leave for the bedroom.

As tempting as the idea is, he would know she has to get the dinner ready. He was just teasing her, right?

Before she turns around to get back to the dinner, she hears him from a few steps away.

"What is that mark? Did you get hurt?"

She freezes. She'd nearly dodged the bullet. Nearly.

Jane slowly turns around, unfolding both the sleeves, though the action serves absolutely no purpose now. Thor is staring at her, all the cheekiness gone.

"Oh no, no." she starts out shaky, "Uhh, Darcy was insisting on checking my phone. She thought I'm hiding your naked pics in there. I mean, why would I have your naked pics? I've got the source."

Thor's stare doesn't falter at all. Oh what a stupid, dumb excuse. Of course he would see through it. Even a child would see through it!

"Naturally, I resisted." She trudges through it nonetheless, voice weak. "Things got heated up..." She gestures with her hand to complete instead of speaking another dumb word.

Thor lowers his eyes, as if he knows he's being lied to, but won't emabaress her by calling her out. He nods and walks away to the bedroom.

Jane can physically feel herself melting on the floor. What was that? What just happened? She feels horrible abt lying to him, but she'd much prefer making a fool of herself over telling him the truth.

Thor may be feeling cheated, but really, it was for his own good. He did it in his sleep, it wasn't his fault. Hence, he should not be made to feel guilty abt it. End of.

Hopefully, the hot shower will make him forget whatever just transpired here. That's what showers are for.

Jane feels a little gloomy getting back to her half cooked pasta. But she makes it the best she can, and sets up both their plates and wine glasses. Though Thor gets back before she can set them on the dining table. He is wearing the other lower and one of the tshirts. Well, he needn't have bother with the tshirt, it would have been fine without the tshirt. She shouldn't have asked Darcy to bring tshirts.

"Is this where we eat?" He asks as he strides into the kitchen, definitely in a better mood. Thank heavens for hot showers.

"More or less. It's the kitchen and dining area combined." She points towards the dining table nearby, suddenly aware that this arrangement is a disgrace to the eating settings he must be used to. But wait.

"Have you ever been to a kitchen? Just curious."

He shoots her a look. "I'm quite enjoying your illusions about me, Jane! Yes, I have been to a kitchen, a lot actually." He answers. Then holds her by the waist with both his arms and without warning, lifts her up to make her sit on the counter. She immediately holds on his shoulders for support. Oh okay, he wants to eat here. So they'll eat here.

"Now, never really cooked, I will admit." He hands her her plate and takes his own, and leans on the counter. "But mother made us delicious feasts all the time."

And he stops at that. He was about to take the first bite, but lowers his head instead. Jane wants put her hand on his shoulder, encourage him to go ahead with what he intended to say. But she can't bring herself to. He looks up at her and she gives a reassuring smile. He smiles back weakly but decides that he wants to continue.

"She reveled in making them on her own." His voice is less enthusiastic than before, "She would banish all the cooks and servants and make the food while I would run around tasting and probing into everything, or simply watching her in awe."

Those last few words were heavy for him to get through, and he lowers his head once more. Jane doesn't know what to say. She is once again in awe of the woman. The Queen - a warrior, a wife and a mother - with the most gentle heart. This is just another side of Frigga that speaks volumes of who she was, and her inspiring influence on Thor. This is where he gets his insane humility from!

Jane tentatively puts her hand on his shoulder and he acknowledges it by a nod. But she better say something too. Let him know how how grateful she is that he shared something so personal with her. But she selfishly stops as she sees him take his first bite of the pasta.

"Oh, this is delicious! You are quite a cook, Jane." He says with the most genuine smile.

She wouldn't have mind at all if he unknowingly or indirectly compared her stupid pasta with any of his mother's dishes, because he was literally just talking and thinking of her. And it's completely natural and she doesn't stand a chance to her whatsoever. But the fact that he didn't and made a conscious effort to compliment her as a separate person, not in comparison with anyone - has her speechless.

She can only manage and mouth 'Thank you!', suddenly feeling overwhelmed. He looks a bit surprised at her emotional response. He has no idea what his words mean to her.

They eat in silence for a while, letting the emotions settle.

"Do you wanna watch TV or... It's so quiet." Jane asks, a bit restless. He is not used to this 'domesticity', all this must be monotonous to him. "We should watch a movie on Norse Mythos, that'd be fun."

He looks at her and then at the TV. She kind of wants to take that joke back now.

"We can watch it if you wish so." He says nonchalantly. "But I much prefer this. It's peaceful, just you and me."

He holds her hand, the same hand, and gives it a gentle squeeze. She smiles wider at his his honest response.

"If you don't mind, shall we eat there?" He gestures towards the bedroom balcony. "Yeah, sure." she answers almost immediately.

He takes both their plates and heads there. She takes the wine glasses and the bottle. He has already emptied his glass, but she thinks even the entire bottle wouldn't do anything for him.

Jane is about to fetch chairs for them but Thor has already seated himself on the floor, back resting on the railing and legs outstretched forward, looking at her expectantly. Maybe he himself isn't aware that he is a Prince!

Jane sits cross legged beside him. She is reminded of the numerous nights she'd eaten her dinner like this - sitting alone on the floor of the balcony, away from the world, looking up at the stars, working on her theories, or listening to her favorite music, or simply embracing the quiet. Surprising that Thor too choose this same setting!

She looks at him, and he is looking at the stars.

"So, you're here now." she starts, almost a whisper, and he turns her way. "For real. What do you wanna do? You must have thought of something?"

"I believe you must have thought of many more things. What do _you_ want to do, Jane? I'm all yours!"

She can't help but giggle at the way he said it. She can feel her cheeks burning up! But he is right. She has indeed thought a lot abt this. This is why she asked Darcy for minimal clothes. Because she wanted him to choose for himself.

"Nothing fancy." She shakes her head and gets back on track. "I think we should start with basics first. Then..." she completes by making a forward motion with her hand.

"Certainly."

"So I was thinking clothes - first and foremost - clothes of your choice! And personal hygiene stuff - whatever men need, you'll know. But no shaving cream, just keep a trimmer, okay? I love the beard..."

And Thor's expressions change completely! He has a teasing yet satisfied smile, and naturally, he goes ahead and strokes his beard! It is entirely possible that Jane's cheeks are flushing pink right now.

"You already said no to the bed." She forces herself back on track again. He is so distracting! "And food of your choice. And anything else that you might need. We'll just go around shopping, and you pick the things you like. Simple." She concludes, realising that this might be too much information in one go.

"You will be there with me, or...?" He asks hesitantly. Oh!

"Yes, of course! Of course, I will be with you." She gently rubs his arm. "Who's gonna tell you about all the weird things we see?"

He smiles and nods.

They are almost done with the food. He curiously asks her of the ingredients she put in and how she made it. He tells her of similar dishes of his home. He even asks her for "cook books" if she has them. She would be more than happy to give them to him.

When they are done with the dinner and Thor has completely emptied the wine bottle (though he doesn't look to be intoxicated in any capacity whatsoever), they stroll back to the kitchen to put the empty plates.

"You're going to be working now?" He asks casually, looking at her laptop.

"No, I think I'm done." Midgardian alcohol may be like water to him, but she sure feels hazy now.

"Good." He takes her hand and yanks her to him. Gives a devilish grin and pulls her with him to the bedroom. "So you like my beard, han?"

She can barely react, letting him pull her. Her heartbeat rising, she feels so very giddy and excited! This is better than dreams!

Later, much, much later, Thor is sleeping peacefully in the bed and Jane is curled up beside him, hugging his arm, feeling the sweet burn of his beard in all the right places! She finds herself vaguely stroking that godly bulge on his tricep that she has literally never seen on a man before - solely because she can. She is the only one who is this close to him to touch him like that. The fact that she is lying naked with him right now, her bare breasts touching his arm, is enrapturing to her - however petty it may be!

It's more the fact that he has nowhere to be but here with her (she _still_ can't wrap her mind around it). Or that he wants to sleep in her bed and her bed only, even though it's uncomfortable for him (she is so getting that footboard shortened - he said no to the bed, nothing regarding the footboard). That he slept like a baby _because_  she was around. It's that he feels at peace with her.

She looks at him - his face barely visible in the darkness - and he looks to be in deep sleep. She can feel a particularly deep burn from his beard on her collarbone, maybe it'll take a bit longer to heal. But it's okay. These are the kind of bruises she wants him to give her. Not like the ones on her wrist.

But they are okay too. She is just glad she could help him though a nightmare. She is willing to endure some pain for him - it's nothing compared to what he did. Because before her, all his bad dreams would have had him waking up violently, feeling drained and miserable. And he could do absolutely nothing abt it. But not anymore. She wouldn't let that happen again.

She clutches his arm tighter. Maybe he won't wake up for another 2 days. And he doesn't need to. He deserves his rest. Knowing that he feels at home with her to do it is what matters to her.

Jane pushes herself upwards and kisses Thor on the cheek. Then lowers and rests her head on his shoulder, still hugging his arm. She needs sleep too. He wore her out, he wore her out good. She smiles to herself and finally closes her eyes.


End file.
